Our Golden Time
by Ispeakdalek
Summary: A companion to The Doctor and wife to Gavin Free, Blair McClure must face the difficulties of a tragic love. The sad fate that every time Gavin and Blair meet one of them is dying always lingers. Through the struggle you become Blair McClure as she falls for her true love twice. See as she becomes a Rooster Teeth employee while trying to win over her man. Remember love is forever.
1. Prologue

Blair McClure, by Kelly Waters

Prologue

I drive down the crooked road holding my breath. Wet tears of bitterly sweet happiness cover my face. I brush them off and continue to hold my breath. At a red light i contemplate the idea of taking off my hospital bandages. I know today will be the day I fall for you again.

"I love him, I love him" I whisper to myself. The car I sit in is borrowed and old. Stains of other stories marks its blue leather seats. I love the smell for some reason like a forgotten memory. This time there will be no crash on my way to my Romeo. There will only be warm glances and soft smiles.

He will be younger than last time I saw him. I will be unknown to him although I have already known him for decades. Dripping and melting I watched his face turn to dust. I said goodbye at his deathbed while his heart started to freeze. Michael was the last person I talked to in that world, a best friend for both of us.

That is all in the future something to hold on to. Now it is Gavin Free's turn to meet me and watch me die. He will lie with me in my last moments of chaos. Our love is truly forever, a never-ending circle of romance.

I pull up to Rooster Teeth Headquarters and get out of the baby blue retro Cadillac. Fixing my inch ½ over knee-length dress I examine myself making sure I look alright.

Opening the glass doors I take the silent steps to my interview. Finally finishing my forums I wait to be called. Geoff Ramsey steps from a corridor and greets me. His smile is magnetic and childish. Last time I saw him he was as old as my grandfather today and he was crying. I smile like his is so welcoming.

"Hi I'm Geoff I will be interviewing you. Burnie will be too and don't worry he has just eaten a sandwich so he is in a great mood. Blair right?" Geoff says while shaking my hand.

"Yes, Blair McClure" I say worrying my hand shake is too rough. The interview is going great, but starts getting difficult quickly.

"So one of our employs recommended you, do you know who?" Burnie asks.

"Actually I had no idea" I say shaking. Was it Gavin, no he knows about meddling. Plus he died before he could have a bright idea. Ugh that hurts why am I thinking sarcastically already. It must have been Michael he figured out who I was before I left. I should say something this awkward silence is killing me.

"Did you get my email?" Gavin says poking his head in the office doors. My heart freezes time slows. I turn to see his eyes, beautiful and captivating cold. His stubble is charming. Gavin's face is so young and unwrinkled. He is 31 and ageless the youngest I have ever seen off-screen. His timeless eyes focus at me and we share a smile. Trying not to cry or run up and hug him I remember the first time I met him.


	2. Chapter 1

Listening to the song Yellow by Coldplay I step out of the blue box. I said surprise me and he said "future". The Doctor is always full of surprises.

"Okay you say you would like to volunteer at a hospital,so,here we are. It is 2030 and a golden age for medical wonder" He says smiling.

"Great!" I respond grinning back. We walk out of the pink tile floor room into a new one full of hospital beds. Taking off my headphones a woman with two daughters whispers "hipster". I know my 2014 style phone and headphones must be old school for her, but that is just cruel to say. No wonder she is cranky we are standing in a dying ward.

The doctor looks at me and walks back towards the girl bathroom where the Tardis hides.

"Lol" I say under my breath. He come back with a bucket of roses. I know what I must do. Collecting my bucket I walk to every bed and say "hi" and give a rose. If a patient is asleep I put it in their hand. The roses don't have thorns so it is fine.

When I get to the mother and daughters the woman yells at me. She says _he_ is allergic. It looks like her father. So I turn around lean down and give it to the youngest girl.

"Don't worry love is forever" I whisper to the tear filled toddler. It's true traveling through space and time has taught me that. Somewhere in time you are alive and in love. Like a picture you can enter. You don't have to explore time to see the picture again, because it is always there in your memories.

The next patient had blondish brownish hair. She sleeps and looks young. Her pretty hair looks like it has been falling out. A man is sitting in front of her silent. Just from the back of his head I can tell he is young too. What are they doing here with the elderly? She must have cancer.

I can't stop staring at the man, he looks familiar. My heart skips, could it be? He picks up his phone.

"They say she doesn't have much longer" His British accent rings. It is him. What a time to meet someone you adore. A boy who looks like a teenager walks towards the lovely stupid brit.

"I have to go to work" I turn trying not to be seen. The boy is Asian. Gavin hangs up the phone and stares at the kid coldly.

"Okay"Gavin says while hanging up the phone. The boy walks past me. I stop him.

"Here you could use one" I give him the most beautiful rose I can find. It is red and white.

"Thank you" He stares at me for a while and shakes his head and turns away. The kid's accent was American for sure. I turn around about to give the sleeping woman a rose. Gavin is staring at me and I freeze. The heart monitor starts making beeps that can only mean death. My heart sinks.

"Help!" Screams and gun fire comes from the floor below us I drop the rose an inch away from her dead hand. My instincts from working with the Doctor start kicking in. About to run Gavin grabs my arm. We stare eye to eye and it seems like forever.

"Blair?" He says his voice cracking. Awful realization takes over me. I look at the woman again and I can see it. Besides the pale aura of death, a small scar on her forehead,and light creases on her chin says we are identical. I am not meant to see this. She can't even be a day over thirty judging by the body.

"How?" He says pulling me harder.

"No time" I say gritting my teeth and jerking my arm and he lets go. I run towards the screams. Gavin is following me. Roses lay all over my dead body. I must have dropped the bucket on her, I mean me. I am happy and sad at the same time.

The Doctor is already there and he grips his sonic screwdriver in his left hand. There is a man and a woman fighting while a dead nurse lies on the floor. This is a private room. The Doctor locks the door enclosing two strangers himself, Gavin, and me.

"You don't want to do something you'll regret" the Doctor pleads to the woman as she holds a gun.

"You cheated on me! You lied to me! And you left me here to die!" The lady cries and takes the gun to her head and fires. The man screams, he looks like he is 70, so does his dead wife. Her wedding ring slides off her finger as she falls. He cuddles her dead body.

The Doctor turns to me his eyes dark , "We should go". I agree and we leave the room. Gavin stares at me while I exit the hospital room.

"One second" I tell the Doctor and turn back in.

"Hi. I always wanted to meet you. I guess this isn't how I imagined it" While introducing myself to Gavin I see _his_ wedding ring. Trying not to cry is so hard.

"Who are you?" He can't even look at me.

"My name is Blair" he hugs me and a single tear falls out of my eye and hits his shoulder. "You're so young. Are you ghost?" His voice shakes as we continue to hug.

I let go but he keeps holding me, "No. I am guessing I never told you. I promise I will see you again and explain. How about next Tuesday at nine o'clock?". He finally lets go and shakes his head in agreement.

"I need an address and todays date and year to be safe" Gavin looks confused, "Ever see Doctor Who?". In silence he pulls a pen from his _frocket_ and writes the info on my hand. And then we stare and truly it feels like forever.

The man from earlier is still here and starts yelling. We ignore him. He grabs me be the wrist.

" Let go!" I scream at him as his nails dig into my wrist. He pushes me into a cabinet and I fall onto the floor. Wiggling the cabinet a tray from the top of it looses balance and brushes my face. A sting of pain rushes over my soft skin. My forehead is bleeding. I run out the room as police run in. I can see Gavin tackling the man in the corner of my eye.

On my way to the Tardis I see a mirror. My cut is where my dead body's scar is. It is starting. Time is finally catching up to me, even though I have running from it for so long.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor sees me and smiles. Before he notices my forehead I grab him and cry. The Doctor has been my father figure for so long and right now I could really use some guidance. He lies me down on a bed in one of the many rooms of the Tardis. I fall asleep hearing the fairy-tale like sounds of the ship.


	3. Chapter 2

His fingers wrap upon my hand squeezing tight. His other dark colored hand grip a copper colored gun. The doctor doesn't use guns, but for some reason he holds one now.

"Cancer" The doctor whispers pulling the gun to my head clutching the trigger about to pull. My whole body is numb and I can't move. I am glued stuck and defenseless. There is nothing I can do. Slowly I watch my lovely Doctor shoot _my_ brain. The ring from bullet is so loud it _must_ be the last thing I hear.

"Blair!" the Doctor screeches while shaking my lifeless body. I want to comfort him by touching his old face. I am trying so hard just to move. Awake now I still fail to move. This little forever passes and finally the glue is brushed off and I am free. His face is soft like I remember.

Fully recovering from my daze I suddenly become nauseous. Leaning over the twin bed I throw up staining the bed skirt. The vomit is red. He must have known; the doctor knows everything. I roll back over to the middle of the bed. Clutching into a ball I feel betrayed.

"How much longer do I have" I say slurring and spitting out my words.

"Don't worry. I have a cure but it is better for you to drink it while awake. It's a lovely light rose colored tonic that probably will knock you out for the rest of the day" The Doctor tries to reassure me.

"I can't" that is all I can say. The Doctor can tell something is wrong but how can I just tell him? His gravity of honesty will pull me to say the truth no matter how hard I try. The silence won't last for long and I must make the right decision.

"I saw myself die" I admit not making eye contact. The pause is so awkward I leave the room to cry alone. The Tardis is so big it takes forever to find a room with a window. There aren't really any in the Tardis, but this one lies in the library.

We are in space floating in endless colors and universes. The tiny piece that includes me doesn't even affect anything out here. It reassures me to know how many won't hurt from my death. While looking for familiar galaxies I hear someone coming up behind. He doesn't realize I can tell he is in the room with me.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go" the Doctor says trying to comfort me.


End file.
